supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cuong Thi
Biography Cuong Thi (Vietnamese: Thị Cương) (January 1st 1944-August 15th 1964 in Hanoi, French Indochina (present day Vietnam)) was the Cap Vietnamese vigintuplet's granduncle. Appearance Cuong is a man with a lean, yet slim muscular build, which has slightly deteriorated due to starvation, he is wearing the remains of a Vietcong uniform, he had dark hair covered by the traditional army hat worn by Vietcong soldiers, the remains show parts of his abdomen and chest, underneath, they are burns on his body from the napalm, despite this, they are hardly seen as a ghost. Personality He is known for his brutish, sadistically gung-ho personality, And is shown to be more brutal than the other ghosts, brutally murdering anyone in his way, unlike his great-nieces and nephews, he only speaks in Vietnamese, he deeply cares for them. He also refuses to let anti-heroes or villains such as Samuel the Otter and Dennis Cap, as much as to their disappointment, touch the Vigintuplets He is also known for being a flirt at times, such as when he was flirting with Aaliyah Cap, causing confusion and her to ask "Bao, is your dead great-uncle flirting with me?". He has difficulty talking to U.S soldiers, likely due to the horrors of the Vietnam War, making him highly suspicious and he will push them away if they get too close. During the Vietnam War, he showed hints of stubbornness, and denies food from South Vietnamese and US soldiers even when he is starving. Quotes (I've got the looks, that drive the b****es wild) Bạn là một con chó cái nhỏ khó chịu, bạn đang khó chịu (You're a nasty little b****, you're nasty) ~ Cuong to Satoko Samo. Bạn có thể xô niềm tin tôn giáo của mình lên mông của bạn! tuổi 10 năm cháu gái lớn của tôi và chào đón đứa cháu (You can shove your religious beliefs up your a**! 10 year olds my great nieces and nephews!) ~ Cuong to Jann. Người phụ nữ đó là một con cua (That woman is a crab) ~ Cuong on Webeewize Unyubeekuku Náy, ăn máu lồn (Hey, eat v****a blood) ~ Cuong to Giuseppe (I don't know why women faint in front of me if I don't have a shirt on) ~ Cuong not understanding why women faint when he is shirules Anh không f***ing dám chạm vào cháu gái và cháu trai lớn của tôi, bạn có lông punk! (Don't you f***ing dare touch my great nieces and nephews, you furry punk!) ~ Cuong to Samuel. (Like many soldiers, I have starved, one time, an enemy soldier tied me to a tree and I was left there for a week, my stomach was growling like a tiger and kept waking a baby that was in a house with her parents, which was next door to the tree, until I was found, I lost a little bit of weight, hunger pains, oh my god, they were bad, I had a full bladder and had no choice but to wet my pants, the smell of pee disgusted me, a 20-year old Vietnamese man, p***ed himself, to be honest, the fullness was sore and painful, It dried after a day but the smell remained, so, when other soldiers found me, they had to give me a bath, a warm meal, and water) (Well, um, Bao, your great-aunt and great-grandmother died after a napalm bomb hit the village I was in, your great-grandpa died in tthe My Lai Massacre, your grandfather was the only one who survived, I died after napalm bomb hit me, It burnt my skin and clothes clean off, It was so painful, and I was buried in an unmarked grave) (I was so paranoid about the food I was given that I refused to eat American imperialist rations, even when starving, I generally thought it poisoned my body and make me overweight like the fat guy from The Simpsons, I could ran for hours without breaking a sweat, I only ate my home country's food, and sometimes, the other ancestor's cooking, because I refused to eat at American restaurants, I was really health-conscious, because, first, I heard people in America got fat from eating them, the other reason I refused food from the South Vietnamese and Americans is because I thought they would poison the food) (My corpse, well, the uniform was ruined to the point they could see most of my body, including the genitals, as the napalm destroyed my trousers and parts of my boxer shorts, my face was badly burned, according to other Vietnamese communists, they said I look liked a sexual assault victim who had her face burnt off) I was told that Shuya was here, could I see him please? ~ Cuong asking a convention attendee where Shuya was in English, despite his accent. (Chi, she was child I ever saw as my daughter, even thought we were siblings, my communist comrades found it hard to tell my sister was dead alongside mom, when I found her, my village, which was in Hanoi, which was in North Vietnam at the time, was in ruins, My sister was naked, the napalm burnt her clothes clean off, my mother died in hospital and I never got to say goodbye) Quotes from TT10 simulator Who do you think you are/Are you looking for trouble/I'm not in the mood for this/Does this look like a club to you? Beat it/What do you want, loser?/Scram, loser/Don't make me hurt you/Run along,You're not welcome here/What?/What's with you? ~ When the player comes near the group hanging out near the incinerator Back off!/Too close!/Scram/P*** off! ~ When you get too close to him or the other ancestors Huh?/Wha? ~ When you pull out a weapon Don't even think about it!/Run home to mommy before you get hurt/I'm gonna break your skull!/Wanna fight?/You must have a death wish! ~ Watching while you pull out a weapon Heh, all talk and no action/Coward...../I knew you didn't had the guts ~ When you pull the weapon away. He/She's coming for us next!/We won't go down that easy/If you're going to h***, you're coming with me.~ If he or the others see you with a corpse. Trivia * His last words were "Chết tiệt! Đó là quá nóng" (D***it! It's too hot!) as he was getting burnt by the napalm. * His favourite dish is Coi Cuon. * He hates Sony fanboys. * He finds John Jamie's jealously over his sister giving birth to a girl disturbing. * He can speak some Irish, thanks to Jane. Category:Ghosts Category:People from Vietnam Category:People born in 1944 Category:People died in 1964 Category:People born in January Category:Adults Category:People died in August Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:Males